Blazefire: The Second Neverwar (on hold)
by iheartsonic
Summary: First fic of IsonicfanI's Sonic the Sparrowhog spin-off/prequel trilogy. Before Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag, what unstoppable team protected Pixie Hollow? War heroes. Lionhearts. Legends. Call them whatever you want, but they are who they are. In the middle of a war, Ella must not only lead Neverland to victory, but also take care of a trio of new arrivals.
1. OCs introduction

**Hello world :3 and don't worry, I'm not a program. In my Sonic and Barbie crossover, ****_Journey through universes, _****Sonic mentions his older sisters, who used to be the greatest agents of the Pixie Hollow Special Forces. And at the end of the chapter in which he talks about them, I promised some fics about their backstory. And here is the first one. Well, maybe not yet. It's going to be a trilogy. For now, I'm just introducing my three OCs. Note that this is more or less crossed with Tinkerbell, or more specifically with IsonicfanI's Sonic the Sparrowhog series (which is a Sonic and Tinkerbell crossover itself) and serves as a prequel to it.**

* * *

Name: Ella Cassandra Blake

AKA: Blazefire (codename), Zeta 1 (Operative Identification Code)

Fairy or Sparrowman: Fairy

Talent: Firebending/High Commander of the Special Forces

Physical description: Blond hair, green eyes, wears a black high-tech armour suit, emitters that generate three energy hand claws (one emitter on each hand) and gauntlets emitting energy blades from underneath her forearms (one on each forearm).

Personality: Ella tends to be calm during serious situations. In battle, the agressivity of her primary fighting style usually extends to her attitude, which sometimes makes her use various combat one-liners or, in more extreme cases, use anger as a weapon (this sometimes leads to the Savage Fury). When off duty, she changes to a very warm and fun-loving person.

Powers and abilities:

-Pyrokinesis, superhuman strength, speed and agility

-She is very skilled in Chaos Energy manipulation, thus making her a master of various Chaos powers.

-She is an expert of Alfian Fencing, having mastered all forms (Raging Fire-her favourite, Gale, Whirlpool, Earthquake, Quicksand, Thunderclap, Blizzard), although she rarely, if ever, uses the dual-wielding ones (Quicksand, Thunderclap and Blizzard).

-She has two running styles: one similar to Sonic's and one called "Flame Hover", in which she skates on flames (similar to Shadow).

-She tends to make excessive use of an ability called "Savage Fury", which consists of letting rage, anger and/or hatred take over her, increasing her power beyond normal levels, but risking to lose control. This is an ability that all fairies can learn, but only a few choose to. The Inferno Surge, an extension of the Savage Fury usually specific to Firebending-talents, increases her power as well as the risks even further. During the Inferno Surge, her hair turns white and her irises turn red.

Siblings: Diana, Sonic, Shadow, Silver

Friends: Bolt (apprentice), Queen Clarion, Terence, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Bobble, Clank, Knuckles, Senya

Other: She speaks with an English accent

* * *

Name: Diana Rosa Blake

AKA: Black Falcon, Zeta 2

Fairy or Sparrowman: Fairy

Talent: Psychic/Special Forces

Physical description: A little shorter than Ella, blond hair, brown eyes, black high-tech armour suit with many pockets in which she keeps her stealth and distraction tools (like smoke bombs)

Personality: Diana rarely seems to take anything seriously. Even though she is calculated and focused in battle, she always seems to be immature. She enjoys being annoying, usually by calling Queen Clarion and the Ministers old. She also tends to use bad words (which she calls "interesting words") a lot, usually for comical purposes.

Powers and abilities:

-Her main power, granted by her talent, is psychokinesis, which she can use in many ways, from simply moving objects with her mind to launching various psychic attacks

-Another power granted by her talent consists of amplified senses and perception, which in turn, give her remarkable marksmanship skills (she doesn't carry many firearms, a she carries a blaster pistol at most, but she rarely, if ever, misses with one)

-She is an expert of Alfian Fencing (though Ella outmatches her). Being ambidextrous, she uses dual-wielding forms most of the time (with Thunderclap being her favourite)

-She is a master of piloting and stealth

Siblings: Ella, Sonic, Shadow, Silver

Friends: same as Ella

Other: She speaks with an English accent

* * *

Name: Bolt Logan

AKA: Thunderbolt, Zeta 3

Fairy or Sparrowman: Sparrowman

Talent: Storm/Special Forces

Physical description: Black hair and eyes, wears a black high-tech armour suit with two holsters for his blaster pistols/knuckle weapons (they are blaster pistols which he can also punch with)

Personality: Bolt is usually an easy-going, go with the flow kind of person unless the situation is serious. Despite this, he avoids the stereotypical action hero personality and prefers to think everything through rather than jump head first into something.

Powers and abilities:

-He can manipulate thunder and lightning into various forms of offence and defence

-He fights using dual blaster pistols or hand to hand combat

Siblings: none

Friends: Ella (mentor), Diana, Knuckles, Senya, Queen Clarion, the Ministers, Sweet Pea, Marina, Kit, Slate, Rumble, Glimmer

Other: none

* * *

**And now, for those who are curious or who know some things about real life sword fighting, some information about this Alfian Fencing thing: it's a fighting style developed in Pixie Hollow, focused on combat with various melee weapons, be they hand-held or hand/forearm-mounted. It has seven forms (I'm going to compare each one-handed form to a real-life sword fighting style, as for the dual-wielding-exclusive forms, they're basically supposed to be various styles of Kali stick fighting amd/or dual wielding in general):**

**-Raging Fire Form: Aggressive fighting form. The weapon is mostly used in reverse grip if hand-held and if convenient. The reverse grip part is normally practised with small weapons, most notably short swords (like the Chinese butterfly sword styles or medieval daggers and really short swords, because let's be a little realistic, it's impossible to use a full-length one-handed sword in reverse grip), but because of Ella's superior strength and speed, she can use a long weapon. Forward grip is only used with longer weapons (like the German messer)**

**-Gale Form: Speed-oriented fighting form. It focuses on quick slashes, thrusts and feints (similar to real-life sabre, rapier, Italian medieval arming sword and/or side sword fencing)**

**-Whirlpool Form: Mobility-oriented fighting form. It focuses on long and fluid chains of attacks and dodging along with parrying (similar to Chinese Jian sword techniques)**

**-Earthquake Form: Power-oriented form. It focuses on strong attacks meant to get past the opponent's defence, more specifically past a poor defence (similar to longsword, Viking Era sword or German medieval arming sword styles)**

**-Thunderclap Form: Dual-wielding form. Combination of the Gale and Raging Fire Forms. The off-hand weapon, if hand-held, is used in reverse grip when convenient**

**-Quicksand Form: Dual-wielding form. Combination of the Whirlpool and Earthquake Forms.**

**-Blizzard Form: Dual-wielding form. Combination of the Gale and Whirlpool Forms.**

**The first four forms can be used while dual-wielding as well, but the last three are dual-wielding exclusive.**

**Now that I cleared all of this up, I guess it's time for the story itself. Unfortunately, it's not ready yet and I don't know when it will be. But it will be, you can be sure of that.**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter up :3. Sorry that there's not too much to it, but I wanted this to be the very beginning of Sonic the Sparrowhog, so it had to contain Sonic, Shadow and Silver's arrival. And you don't just throw in some random arrival at the beginning of a Tinkerbell fic (because, as I've said before, this is kinda crossed with Tinkerbell) and then go straight to war.**

* * *

Ella rushed through the soldiers-crowded hollow, slashing and burning her way to the Pixie Dust Tree. She reached for her communicator. "Blazefire here. I am heading to the Pixie Dust Tree. Laverna or her army won't lay a hand on the new arrivals on my watch"

Terence and Bold were fighting off a Fungus squad in the Summer Glade.

Terence: "Roger that, Commander"

Bolt: "Assuming that the dandelion puffs are still there"

Ella: "I wouldn't worry about that"

By the time Ella reached the tree, it was already crowded with Fungus soldiers.

Fungus Maximus: "Well, well, well...what are you here for, blondie?"

Ella spoke into her communicator again. "Maneuver Sigma-Alpha-2"

And just then, a smoke bomb dropped into the middle of the Pixie Dust Pool. Things were hard to see. After just a few moments, the smoke dissipated and the tree was full of knocked out Fungus. In the middle of them was standing a well-known stealthily-moving, hawkeye-shooting Special Agent, putting her staff away.

Diana: "I told you I could handle them"

Ella: "Yeah, maybe next time you won't need me to tell you to do it"

Diana looked away in the distance to see three dandelion puffs. "Those must be the new arrivals"

Ella: "Good to know the Fungus didn't shred them. Bring those three siblings here"

Diana reached out with her hand, focusing on the puffs, around which a light purple aura formed. She brought the three soon to be fairies into the Pixie Dust Pool, where Ella was waiting for them with a handful of dust. As soon as she threw the Pixie Dust on them, they slowly turned into three sparrowmen. Three rather interesting-looking sparrowmen.

Diana: "Mobians?"

Ella: "It seems so"

They were indeed Mobians. Spiky hairstyles, big eyes and everything. One of them was blue, one black with red streaks and one light grey to white.

The blue one: "Where are we?"

Ella: "I apologise, but explainations must wait. I must take you somewhere safe"

Diana: "Hold on, no names? No talents?"

Ella: "Maybe we'll have time for that when we won't be in the middle of a blasted war, soldier. I want you to inform the rest of the Special Forces about these three and then help secure the Summer Glade along with Bolt and Terence. I will join you shortly"

Diana: "Yes, sir"

Ella: "_Sir_? Do I look like a sparrowman to you?"

Diana couldn't help but smile. "Yes, sir"

Ella: "Just go already"

Diana flew off the tree and to the Summer Glade. "Yes, sir!"

Ella: "Okay, you three, come close to me"

As they did what Ella told them to do, the black sparrowhog smiled mischievously. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be annoying. "Yes, sir"

Ella: "You can't be serious" She snapped her fingers. "Chaos Control!"

And in a moment, they were in front of Ella and Diana's house in the Tinker's Nook.

The white one: "No, I'm...umm...what's my name?"

Ella: "You don't have one"

The white one: "Oh. Where do I get one? How much is it?"

Ella: "How about Silver?"

Silver: "I need to pay in silver for a name? Forget about it"

Ella sighed. "No, your name is Silver"

Silver: "You said I didn't have one"

Ella: "You have one now"

Silver: "Okay, how much is it?"

The black one: "If you don't like Silver, then how about Moron?"

Silver: "No thanks. One name must already cost a fortune. If I wanted to afford two, I'd have to sell my...umm...do I have anything to sell?"

Ella: "Just stay here in this house until the war is over. You'll be safe here for now"

She was about to leave when the blue sparrowhog cut her off. "Wait a second, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's going on and what we can do to help"

Ella: "If that will make you stay here, then alright. My name is Ella Blake. The one you saw earlier was my sister, Diana. We are the top agents of the Pixie Hollow Special Forces and we're currently trying to defend the kingdom from an evil witch who is trying to take over it. And you can help by staying here and not getting yourselves killed or..."

Ella stopped in the middle of her sentence.

The blue sparrowhog: "Is anything wrong?"

Ella: "I sense great darkness in you"

The blue winged Mobian looked confused. "Darkness? In me?"

Ella: "You shouldn't fear, though, Sonic. Darkness isn't necessarily evil, just as light is not necessarily good. It all depends on how you use it"

Sonic: "Huh? Sonic?"

Ella: "You need a name too, right? And you seem to be fast. As for your clown of a brother, Shadow would fit"

Shadow: "What makes you think I'm a clown"

Ella: "You. Anyway, stay here for now. When I'll be done with the Summer Glade, I'll get you somewhere safer. Chaos Control!"

And she vanished.

Sonic: "Well, you heard her"

Silver: "I still don't get it, why is Shadow a clown?"

Shadow: "I know, right?"


End file.
